Inazuma support
by KuroeNight11
Summary: Speed, strength, skill, smarts, I have all of these, and more. However, even those can't beat the stubborn nature of some people, much like one Mabel Evans. My name is Naruto Uzuamki, the son of the crimson queen, Kushina Uzumaki, and the yellow flash, Minato Namikaze, and I will not lose, not matter what, dattebayo!. - Gender-bending included, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Inzuma Support**

The day was young, 1pm to be exact, its sunny rays laid gently on the grass. Clouds overhead slowly moved along, forming shapes that many young teen would try and make sense of, and the summer breeze making the heat bearable.

Adults walked their daily walk, some working tirelessly in school to teach students the skills they'll need in the future, others working to supply their family with food and money.

Speaking of students, our story starts off at Raimon Jr High, the home of the Raimon football team.

…..

Mabel Evens, a young teen with brown hair, two long tails at the sides and a single bang hanging over her forehead, as well as pure hazel eyes. Not far from average, the female teen, aged 14, stood at the average height of 5 foot 1 inches, with a lean build that you would be classed as healthy.

Much like most students in the school, Mabel had a dream, a dream of becoming the best goalkeeper there ever was. She worked for it to, training after school and teaching students younger then herself was just a day to day thing.

And so, it was only right that Mabel had decided to get permission to start up a football club, one where everyone could train and become better at the game, whilst still having fun that is. It was long after the club opened that people signed up, not a full teams worth but that didn't matter.

In the first day, 5 students signed up, shocking Evens. The names of the students' were; Jack Wallside, Tod Ironside, Steve Grim, Timmy Saunders, Sam Kincaid, and Kevin Dragonfly.

Jack was a large and imposing person, he has green hair, black eyes and a small goatee. He was a fellow student to Mark, being in the same class, but despite his size, he's a really bashful, shy and timid person.

Tod was one of the smallest members of the team and always wore a bandage on his nose. He had brown hair with some kind of crest and a large wick falls over his forehead, black eyes and beaver teeth. With Jack, he formed the comedy duo of the Raimon team and often lifts the spirits of his team.

Steve Grim had short, brown messy hair, dark brown eyes, and average height. He was kind, caring and optimistic, yet a little lazy. He often hung around with Jack and Sam Kincaid, but mainly he is in the background reading.

Joining shorty after them was Timmy Saunders, the smallest person in the Raimon team. He has black eyes which looked like crosses, he also had long brown hair that went done to his feet. He was a fairly quite person, keeping quietly to himself.

Followed shortly after him was Sam Kincaid, a teen with an orange afro and his eyes that were always closed, he also had freckles on his cheeks and a baby carrot-like nose. The teen is very versatile and often did a little of everything. He's also a nice person, he loves soccer and always thinks for the best of the team.

And finally coming to the team was Kevin Dragonfly, a tall teen with pink hair and tanned skin. He also has a mould on his chin, he also has a black dot on his left chin. He was a very aggressive sometimes but, is really a nice guy.

However, from that point on, things seemed to go downhill, the fields that the football team were going to use was taken up by the rugby team all the time, they hardly practised.

And so on, so forth, nobody really played, all but Mabel didn't even practice.

Saying that, Mabel spent every day after school training, she would go out and play with the elementary students, teaching each one how to play the lovely game of football.

And just like every other day, Mabel was playing as the goal keeper, like always, saving each shot without much effort. However, when she arrived at the field there was something, or more precisely someone, there instead.

Standing in the centre of the field was a teen about the same age as Mabel herself, he had long spiky gold hair which seemed to reflect the very sun, reaching down past his shoulders, and tanned skin. Sharp sky blue eyes, standing around 5 foot 5 inches, and had from what Mabel could make out, the teen had 3 scares on each of his check that look suspiciously like whisker marks much like a foxs. He had a solid build, one that had a perfect mixture of tone and leanness, something that swimmer aim to accomplish, which was covered by a gray T-shirt, which was covered partly by a black jacket, and a cream scarf. He also had a pair of black three quarter length, and a pair of orange and blue sneakers, with orange being the main colour.

But what got the goalkeeper's attention was the football underneath the boy's foot.

"Orange shot!" the blonde suddenly shouted as he flicked the ball 15 feet in the air, whilst he span in a 360 fashion. A foot connected with the black and white sphere before it was covered by an orange glow and launched at the goal with so much force that it all but tore the goal off the floor when it hit the back of the net.

Mabel's jaw hit the ground, her mind gone blank from the epic site she just witnessed. "Wow! That was crazy." Even's remarked to herself as she ran towards the oblivious striker, whom was collecting his ball.

"Hey!" Mabel shouted towards the teen, making the blonde turn towards her. Skipping to a halt, Evans's let out sigh of relief before looking up at the stranger with bright sparkly eyes. "Can you do that again!?"

Blinking several times, the teen dropped the ball to the floor and started to roll it outside of the box. As his did this, Mabel smirked generally as she let her ball roll to the back of the net, tightening her gloves in determination.

"You ready?" the whiskered teen asked as he started to do keepy ups with the ball, not even focusing even in the slightest. Once Mabel gave him the thumbs up, the ball was hit higher into the air by the blonde.

Even's watched as the blonde flipped like before, spinning his body in an aerial body roll, before his foot connected with the ball. "Orange shot!" The ball blazed towards the goal like a meteorite, dust kicking up from the sheer force.

Mabel had a single second to realise that the ball had disappeared before she felt the wind blow past her. Slowly turning around, the teen with brown hair saw that the ball was spinning against the net. "Wow…That was awesome!" She called out as she looked towards the blonde. "Hey, ummm, I don't know your name." Even's remarked with a sheepish smirk as she rubbed her hands together in a nervous fashion.

"Name's Naruto." The now identified blonde remarked as caught the ball that Mabel passed to him. "Whats your's?"

The female goalie smiled as he held his hand out for a shake. "Mabel Evens, nice to meet you."

Naruto smirked as he shook the smaller teen's hand. "Nice to meet ya, Evens." The blonde said with a small smile as he looked over the girl. "So, Raimon Jr, I just transferred there myself." The blonde suddenly remarked when he saw the Raimon's logo goalie's shirt.

"Really?!" Mabel asked in amazement. "Then, can you join my football team, we only need a couple more person to join to become a full team." Evens pleaded with the blonde as she gripped her gloved hands tightly. "Please."

Naruto smirked at the goalkeeper as he rolled the ball onto his foot and then flipped it up into his hands. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Please, please, please… wait, what?" Mabel shouted in shock when she heard the blonde simply agree to join. "Are you sure, I mean I want you to but… but yeah." The goalie stumbled on her words, trying to make sense and failing.

"Its fine, I was planning on joining a club anyway, it was either between football and kendo anyway." The blonde replied with a smirk, a thumbs up making it cool between them. "So, you wanna train for some?" Naruto asked as he flicked the ball by his feet into the air. "As a goalie, I'm sure you'd love some."

"Sure, but could it wait, I have some kids coming by in a bit to train, I need as much practice as I can get." Mabel chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck, a small smirk playing on her face. "Actually, if you don't mind, do you want to join? The kids could learn a lot from you!"

Naruto smiled as he gave a small nod, spinning the football on his finger with perfect balance. "Sure, I'd like to help."

The two waited for abit, talking about their own reason for the love of football, and how long they had played. It wasn't even five minutes of talking before a small group of 8 kids, that couldn't possibly be older than 10, came running onto the field, each one wearing the same outfit of a blue shirt and black shorts.

Blinking in wonder, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked to Mabel before turning back to the kids. "Well, this was unexpected, when you said we were teaching kids, you weren't joking were you?"

Even's simple chuckled plainly as she turned away from the blonde, looking towards the group of 10 year olds instead. "Alright buddies, I want you to meet my friend, Naruto. He's gonna help teach you guys some awesome stuff."

All of the kids, six boys and two girls, looked at the blonde with looks of confusion and eagerness. One of the boys, a kid that wore a blue cap over his dark blue hair, looked up at the blonde with something akin to a channelizing glare. "But Marbellllllll, he doesn't even look like he could kick a….ball?"

As he spoke, Naruto threw the ball into the air before back flipping and kicking the ball, sending the patched sphere into the net without even looking.

"WOW!" All the kids shouted in awe as they surrounded Naruto, each one shouted a lot of praise to the older football player. "That was awesome, like super cool. You were like wosh and boom, then the ball went in." the same kid from earlier remarked as he looked at the teen in awe before suddenly bowing. "Sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's fine." Naruto said with a smile as he held him hand out for Mabel to pass him the ball she was holding. "However, you won't get better by praising me, let's get practicing." The teen shouted as he threw the ball into the air.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where is he?! He was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago." Shouted a short teen with black hair and charcoal eyes. Pale skin, button nose, soft to touch and dressed in a black dress, looking similar to what gothic or cosplayers' would wear. On her feet was a pair of pure black sneaker with two fan designs on the sides, one with a black handle and a red fan.

A scoff was heard next to the girl, making the girl glare towards the figure, as someone stepped up beside her. The new arrival was also female, however she, unlike the other girl, was dressed in a "tomboy" fashion, baggy grey shirt, black three-quarter lengths, white knee-length socks that covered up a pair of shin guards, and finally a pair of black and red sneakers. The girl, apart from clothes of course, looked identical to the girl next to her, black eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

However, they did have noticeable differences. The first girl, Susuki, let her hair freely fall down her back, reaching down to her tailbone, while the other girl had her's held up in a ponytail. Not only that, Susuki also had make up on her face, black eye shadow and dark red lip stick, whilst the other girl had none.

"That dobe is always late, I don't get what you see in him, Sasuki." The new girl remarked in a monotone voice as she frowned towards her twin, her eyes blandly looking towards.

"You're just jealous that he hugged me on our birthday, Sasuko." Sasuki remarking with a smirk, a pink hue on her checks as she thought back to the event.

Sasuko smugly smirk as she turned towards her sister, her eyes glinting playfully. "Oh, jealous, me? Why would I need to be jealous, you do remember that Naruto and I kissed on that same day, don't you?"

Sasuki gritted in teeth together in anger as she glared at her twin sister, an angry blush lingered from check to check. "Shut up! You kissed him, not the other way round!"

Sasuko kept the smug grin on her face, clearly enjoying the anger her sister was showing. "Sure I did." The teen replied in a slow spaced out fashion, earning her an even more hate filled glare. "But whatever, I don't really care what you think, as long as you don't mess up training, it's fine by me." She continued as she seemingly brought out a football from nowhere.

Sasuki's glare instantly disappeared as she caught sight of the ball, her eyes now seemingly glowing with joy. "Are we finally going to play? It's been sooooooo~ long." The Goth girl remarked with a smile, walling her arms around like a new born.

"Yeah," the tomboy said as she held the ball up to her face. "And this time, Naruto won't get one shot past me." She whispered to herself before she turned and walked off, not bothering to wait for her sister. "I swear on it."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, some more work coming up soon after this.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inzuma Support**

 **Sup guys, I alive and "well", sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy with finishing stuff up for college. Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ok pass it! No, not over there." Mabel shouted out to a group of elementary school students, smirking as she watched the kids pass the ball around with a surprising amount of skills. Robert, the striker for the kids, smirked as the ball found its way to his feet, however before he could shoot a female of the team, Maddie, cut him up with a slide before shooting at the goal.

Seeing the shot coming from miles away, Mabel blocked the shot with ease, making Maddie frown in disappointment. "What? I got blocked again." The brunette wined in annoyance, looking down at the ball in Mark's hands in disappointment.

"T'was a nice shot." A soft hand gently rubbed Maddie's head, making her look up. Bright blonde shone like the sun, neon some would say, and sky blue eyes. "But try putting some more curl into your kicks." Naruto suggested with a small smile, blasting a ball towards Mabel. Said goalie brought up his hands to block, only for the shot to curl just short of his hands, entering the goal with resistance. "See?"

"Woooooooow" the kids shouted in awe, looking from Naruto to the goal. "That was awesome, can you do it again?" the striker, Robert, asked the older footballer, mimicking the leg action Naruto just used. However, the ball he kicked zoomed past to the side, nearly hitting a random bystander.

Axel, a young teen that had brownish-black eyes and yellowish-white long spiked hair and zig-zag eye brows, dressed in an orange jacket with a hood, a black shirt and black pants, blinked in surprise, as a ball made its way to his feet. A small frown made its way onto his face, before he slowly moved to hit it. The white haired teen froze, his foot just an inch away. "Yuuka…" The teen whispered to himself, a flash back of a young girl appeared in her mind. Shaking his head, Alex went to pass the ball back to the kids down on the field.

"Pure slide." However, the ball was swiftly stolen from underneath him, a flash of black leaving Axel's vision, a familiar meeting him when he focused on where the ball had been taken to. "You've gotten rusty, Axel." Spinning around, a familiar smiling face appeared before him, several feet away.

"Naruto?" Axel remarked in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up in a sign of surprise. "Why are you here?"

The blonde footballer smirked in return, flipping a ball into his hand as he did so. "What, I can't come and see my childhood friend? You wound me so." Naruto remarked with a fake act of pain crossing his face.

Axel didn't budge on the matter, a frown still plastered on his face. "So, what are you doing here, I doubt you tracked me down just to tackle me." The white haired teen remarked as he glanced towards the football at the blonde's feet.

A chuckle left Naruto's lips as he looked towards the kids on the field bellow, each now playing with Mabel's football. "Nothing like that, I've moved recently, and you know me, I have to test the nets before I do anything." The blonde remarked, flicking the ball at his feet to his hands. "I was testing the ground when the goalie over there came over."

A frown lingered on Axel's face as he glared at Naruto. "Still playing football, ridiculous." The white haired teen scoffed, making Naruto frown, before he turned and started to walk away. "Whatever, I'm going home."

However, before he could, a hand clapped onto Axel's shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Listen Axel, I'm still think you're seeing this the wrong way, but I guess I'm gonna have to wait to until figure that out by yourself. Until then, try not to be a stranger." With the advice given, Naruto let go of his old friend's shoulder, smiling gently towards the white haired teen as he turned away.

Axel let a simple huff before shaking his shoulder free and walking away, not a word said between the two.

A shout of pain interrupted the two, turning around both saw a teen, around 16, spat onto a football, making the two glare at him, before he kicked said ball. However, the ball went wide, completely missing the net, and shot towards Maddie, who was at the benches.

The last scene of Yuuka flashed inside of Axle's head, his body moved on its own, forcing him to move. In a sprint, the white haired teen literally flew towards the moving the ball before smashing it back at the downed teen who shot it. The ball span against the teen's face was with enough force to knock him out.

"Hey punk!" A smaller teen, a friend to the one that got the ball to the face, shouted as he glared at Axel, only to flinch back when the teen with white hard glared back at him, freezing him on the spot. "I-I'll get you back for that." In a quick motion, the small teen retreated, dragging his friend with him.

"Well, that sure was eventful." Naruto commented, shaking his head in amusement, as he walked onto the pitch, throwing his ball into the air with each step. "I thought you gave up on football." The blonde commented, throwing the ball towards Mabel, who caught it.

"Whatever." Axel snapped back, passing the ball towards Naruto, before turning around and leaving without a word.

Mabel, who was still in awe of the shot Alex had, let lose a shout of shock. "Wow, that shot was awesome! Do you play for a team, because you should?" Evan's rambled on, following after the striker, ball in hand and smile on face. "We should play some time, you know if you want."

However, Axel didn't reply, walking away without so much as a smile or a wave goodbye.

Disheartened slightly by the rejection, Mabel shock his head in disappointment. "Don't mind him, he's always been that way." Naruto put in his two sense, making a smile re-appear on the goalie smile. "He'll come around soon enough, just give him some time and space."

"Yeah, I'll ask him the next time I see him then!" Mabel quickened, not really getting what Naruto had said, whilst tightening her hold on the soccer ball. "But until then, let's get back to practicing."

XXXXXXX

Naruto sighed gently as he strolled home, it was late at night- 10pm to be exact. He and Evan's had spent a good 3 hours after the kids had left training, each taking turning in teaching something, for example the blonde had shown Evan some power techniques that helped towards stopping stronger shots.

At 8pm, Evan's had left to go home, leaving Naruto to himself. As soon as he left, the blonde started on some heavy duty training, using the goal posts to do chin ups with both his legs and arms, and using the field as a field as a running course. The blonde had spent a good hour and forty minutes going over these exercising before he final packed up and left, a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

Crossing the third road from the football field, Naruto came across a street field with only a select few houses, each one being bigger than an average sized home, before he walked down to the fifth, and final, house of the street.

The house was a classic two level Japanese house with the typical paper walls and tatami flooring. The second floor is only used as sleeping rooms for those who needed them. There was also a Kitchen and living room is on the first floor, with an open wooden conservatory with paper doors that lead into a 50ft by 100ft garden. The garden had a single tree in the garden, with multiple flower beds around the edges, it was all concealed by tall 20ft wooden fences.

"Home sweet home." Naruto whispered to himself as he unlocked the front door, welcoming him was only darkness. A sigh left the blonde's lip as he slipped off his shoes, and his cloak, leaving him in his white shirt, orange socks, and three quarter lengths. Moving towards the third room of the house, the blonde undressed himself as he moved into the room, ravelling a large bathhouse.

Quickly getting to work, the blonde washed himself down, cleaning the grime and sweat from his body, before slowly lowering himself into the flowing hot water, cleansing his sore muscles. Looking up from his relaxing bath, eyes shadowed by his hair. "Mum, dad, I hope you were watching today. That kid Mark seems pretty cool, I'm going to take it him up on his offer."

Closing his eye in a slow motion, Naruto allowed himself to sick down in the bath, his mind slowly coming to a calmed state.

And soon enough, the blonde was asleep.

 **Hey guys, next chap donnnnnnnnne. Sorry It wasn't as long as my last chap, I simply wanted to get some stuff up and finished, like the intro of Axel.**

 **Hopefully, not all my chapters are going to be as short, but I know for sure that the upcoming two will still be in the 1000 word limit, which is a shame, but after that it should be back to 2k words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inzuma Support**

 **Yo, back again, here to give you another chapter, so I'll keep this short, I know that these chapter aren't long but there is a reason. I want each chapter to be short and interesting, not long and brawn out. Later on in the anime's series, I hope will extend the chapters, but until then, I'm going to continue do short chapters.**

 **New score, new team, new challenge.**

The morning air was warm, the rays of the early morning sun was shining across the ground bellow, birds singing their songs- chirping their little hearts away. The fresh smell of rain lingered in the air, giving people a delightful start to the hot day.

In one room, a young boy of 13 with light blonde hair and tanned skin laid on a crimson futon inside a clear room, void of any personal design to it. Slowly twist to the side, a ray of sunshine priced through the rooms shades and shone itself onto the whiskered face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

A single groan left Naruto's lips as he stirred, pushing himself up from the warm covers, catching the sight of his clock. "6am?" The blonde whispered to himself, pushing himself up onto his knees, allowing his quilt to fall off. Uncovered skin was shown to the body, his upper body exposed whilst his lower half covered by a pair of orange three quarter lengths. "How did I get in here?" Naruto asked, looking around his room for any kind of indirection of someone entering or existing.

Finding nothing, Naruto shock off the paranoia he felt, standing up to his fall height of 5 foot 4, which was fairly average for 13 year olds, before he folded up his futon and moved it towards the corner of the room. Seeing as his room was fairly bare, the blonde didn't really need to tidy it, and instead he started to do his morning excises on the oak wooden flooring.

Dropping to the floor, Naruto began his work out with 10 push up with both arms, allowing his surprising toned muscle to grow slight more compacted. Quickly jumping into a frog squat, the blonde began the rest of his morning routine. Grapping two 50 pound leg and arm weights, the teen attached weights to his body before getting to working. In quick resection, he began his 25 reps of 30 jumping jacks, followed by jogging on the spot for three minutes at high speed, which was quickly taken over by 30 reps of high knees.

Getting those out of the way, the blonde used a small metal bar in the corner of the room to do 50 reps of chin ups, followed shortly after with 60 reps of pile squats and jumping jacks. As a result of the excessive, a thin line of sweet lingered on Naruto's body.

"I stink." The blonde remarked in a monotone voice as he glared down at his body. Sighing, the blonde walked over to the only door of the room and opened it, showing a small amount of complete sets of clothes. Seeing a white t-shirt, a blue blazer with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue trousers, the blonde frowned slightly. Grabbing a hold of the set, Naruto moved towards the bath room, a strange sense of dread filling him with else step.

Coming to a stop at the bathhouse, the blonde stripped down to his birthday suit, placing his dirt washing in a washing pile whilst putting his new school uniform on a hanger. Before entering, Naruto grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, before opening the final room to the bath house and walking inside.

Naruto froze on the spot, a single foot inside the bath house, his face turned pale and his checks burning red, because cleaning inside his bathhouse was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. The mystery women had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style, while was currently soapy from the shampoo she was using. "Wha?"

As soon as the sound left the blonde's lips, the women snapped her attention towards him, a lack of emotion lingering hidden in her eyes. A frightening black aura covered the women, making Naurto take a step back in fright, before it just as quickly disappeared. "Lewd acts are not permitted in Izumo Inn ."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as a demonic visage appears behind her, it was frightening enough to scare the teen half to death. Composing himself, the blonde glared right back at women, grabbing a wooden stick sitting next to the door. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my home!?" The blonde shouted in a threating tone, pointing his new weapon at the lady.

The women's demonic mask disappeared as she rose from the water, wrapping a towel around her bust to keep her modesty in check. "You're name?" The women remarked back, a very-very- small smile appearing on her lip, as she took the appearance of the teen in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sharp jaw line, he looked a lot like…

"Naruto Uzuamki, son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki Namakage, now I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing in my home!" Naruto growled out, his fist tightening around the surpassingly heavy wooden stick. "Tell me!"

"My name is Miya Asama, I was a friend of your parents." Miya introduced herself, bowing ever so slightly, getting a shocked look from Naruto. "I was asked to be your guardian until you turn 18, on wishes of your mother." The purple haired women continued, shocking Naruto so much that he dropped his weapon.

Said weapon hit the ground with a "click", before a long polished blade slide out from the wooden stick, show that it was a sheath instead of a wooden stick like Naruto had an initially thought it was. "A-a sword!" The blonde muttered to himself, glaring at the blade in shock. "A SWORD!"

Miya giggled slightly, bending down and picking up both the blade and sheath, connecting the two in the same movement, without her modesty being effected in the slightest. "Of course, it's my way of enforcing rules." The purple haired women of 21 smiled, making a shiver run down the blonde's back. "And one of the rules are for lewd action to never be permitted, so I shall excuse myself." Miya continued, walking past Naruto without a word, before finally stopping outside the paper door that separated the bathing room to the changing room. "But make sure this doesn't or you will face punishment." The same demonic mask from earlier appeared behind the landlady. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-yes mam."

With that, the door closed shut, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

 **Sup guys, sorry for the short, and kinda boring, chap. I needed a filler really to bring Miya into the story.**

 **Next chap should be up soon though, so see you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inzuma Support**

 **Hey guys, sorry I didn't update straight away, I was busy with work and what not. I hope this one will be longer, so let's get started.**

After spending 30 minutes of bathing, the blonde got cleaned and dressed, before making his way towards the kitchen in a slow pace, hoping that he would be able to avoid his new… landlady. A shiver ran down his back, why was that lady so scary, that mask was like the devil. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, Naruto opened the door into the kitchen, thinking about the food he was going to be cooking for breakfast.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun, I was just finishing up on breakfast, we're having steamed rice, miso soup. As for side dishes, we're having grilled fish, tamagoyaki, and natto." Miya spoke out, making Naruto freeze, as she stirred the miso soup. Lifting up the spoon, the purple haired landlady gave the liquid a quick taste, finding it perfectly made.

Naruto frowned as he moved past the purple haired female, looking down at the dishes. With a frown, the blonde took a quick taste of the soup, only to spit it into the sink a second later. "What's this?!" Miya was shocked by the sudden outburst. She was meet by a glare from the blonde, who turn from the pot. "Atleast add a Few strands of chives and some black sesame seeds to bring out the flavour, all I can taste is the egg and spicy Aka."

Miya blinked in surprise at the knowledge that Naruto had, sure for a typical person it wasn't that much of a surprise worthy thing, but for a 13 year old it was quite a shocker. "Well, I'll take that in consideration." The purple haired women remarked as she started putting the food inside dishes, which was stationed on a tray.

Without another word, Miya moved in to the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, and placed the food onto the table.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto resorted, walking over to the fridge instead of going into the dining room. "Let's see, I should still have the stuff from yesterday in here." The blonde remarked to himself, grabbing a black bento. "Here we are." Lifting the lid, the blonde saw some teriyaki, a few Onigiri wrapped inside a sheet of nori- there was also some sashimi and a little bit of wasabi beside it.

"That looks well cooked," Miya commented beside her, a cup of tea in her hands. "Here, its Matcha, your mother said it was your favourite flavour." The purple haired landlady said as she handed the purple bamboo cup to the blonde.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he accepted the cup, taking a quick sip from it. "Ah, a sweet and mellow flavour, without any hint of bitterness." The blonde praised with a smirk, his eyes closed in delight. "Anyway, I have to go soon, I have to make it to school before 8, I have to meet the principle, and I won't be home until late."

Miya nodded, holding her cup to her lips while taking a sip of her own tea. "Will you need dinner, or are you making it yourself when you come back?"

"I'll probably won't be back for 5, so I guess I'll make it myself."

Miya sighed as she watched as Naruto finished his tea whilst grabbing his bag for school. "Have a nice day, Naruto." The landlady called, only for the blonde to ignore her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A landlady, ridiculous!" Naruto growled out, he'd lived without parents for atleast a year now, so why did Miya turn up now, of all times. A frustrated sigh left Naruto's lips as he glanced to the floor, clenching his fist in anger. "Whatever, I don't need to be anger, I'm just overreacting."

"Hey, Naruto!"

Blinking in surprise, said blonde turned around to see who called his name. "Evans?" Running towards Naruto, the brown haired gaolie waved towards him, smiling her childish smile. "What's up?"

Mabel slowed as he moved to Naruto's side, a football in hand. "Nothing much, you?" she replied with a smirk, throwing the ball towards the blonde Uzumaki.

Catching the ball without thinking, Naruto shook his head, his eyes flashing with anger before it disappear. "Nothing much, just some family matters." The blonde remarked as he span the ball around on his index finger. "But nothing to worry about." He assured the goalie as he pasted the ball back, smiling slightly as the girl gleamed at him. "So what are you up and out so early for?"

"Practice." Mabel replied simply, holding the football up to her face. "I always practice every morning, its good for you." the brunette remarked as she moved behind Naruto so that a biker could pass by. "What about you, why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I've got to meet with the principle first thing in the morning." The blonde said with a small frown, a sigh escaping his lips shortly after. "I have to get my time table, locker, and tour around the school."

"Tour?" Mabel asked herself, a smirk lingering on her face. "Hey, why don't I take you around." She quickened while looking towards the blonde. "Then we can practice football after!"

A chuckle left Naruto's lips as he walked along side the browned haired teen, her attitude was something that brightened everyone up- even his bad mood was lightened up by her prescience alone. "Sure, playing alongside with my new team will be cool."

Taking in the words, Mabel opened her mouth but was cut up off when Naruto suddenly twisted his body and kicked out with his right foot. Much to Mabel's surprise, a ball seemingly appeared on Naruto's foot.

"You still have your skill, it would seem." A calm, soft, voice spoke from behind the two, making the two shift around to see who called out to them.

Standing off to side of the round was a young petite girl, around the age of both Naruto and Mabel, wearing a Gothic-like dress. The girl had long black hair, pale skin, and charcoal coloured eyes.

"Susuki?" Naruto asked in confusion, a small frown lingering on his face. "Why are you here, no more importantly, how are you here?" The blonde asked in confusion, passing the ball back after. "Last time I saw you was when moved, if I remember correctly your mum said you weren't coming to Raimon."

"She not." Another voice spoke, only this one had more of an attitude to it. Tabbing Naruto on the shoulder, a female that looked identical to Susuki, only with a ponytail and different clothes. "We're going to Royal, but I thought we'd come and see you."

"Sasuko?" The blonde asked in confusion. "But why did you leave Manyuuji junior high, you were their best players." Naruto said with a frown, looking between both of the new arrivals.

A scoff left Sasuko's lips as she turned towards Naruto, taking note of the girl standing behind the blonde. "Like it was any good after you left. They acted in a pathetic manner, it was simply to boring just standing there and running through drills." the teen with the ponytail remarked in annoyance, spinning a ball on her index finger.

"It was well worth it though, you can't deny that." Laughing lightly, Naruto waved the girl off as he turned towards Mabel, who stood next him with an awkward smile. "Let me introduce my new friend, and captain, Mabel Evans."

Said brunette smirked nervously as she waved to the girls. "Hi, nice to meet you." Mabel called out, only to be on the receiving end of a hate filled glare from Susuki.

"Its a pleasure." Sasuko said in a monotone voice, holding a hand out to the brunette. "Names Sasuko Uchiha, and the glare idiot next to me is Susuki Uchiha."

"He's mine." Susuki shouted at the brunette, shocking Mabel, and getting a sigh from her calmer twin.

"Ignore her, she's always been like that." Susuki commented, resulting in her twin yelling at her loudly, before shaking Mabel's hand. "You've got a strong grip." She continued with a small smile. "You wouldn't happen to be a goalie."

Mabel smirked as she held her left bicep, her eyes burning with passion. "Yeah, I'm Raimon's goalie and captain." She chuckled, smirking towards the girl infront of her.

"Oh?" Sasuko commented with a small smile. "We should see who's better in goal, I'm one of the best in the world, afterall." A chuckle from Naruto interrupted the girl's bragging, earning him a glare. "Oh, and what's so funny, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Oh, you know." Naurto said with a smile. "After all, Sasuko- _chan_ , you haven't even saved **one** of my shots." the blonde cocky joked back at the girl, making the glare he was on the receiving end amplify 10000 times.

A smug snort left Sasuki's lips, her eyes shinning in joy. "It's good to see you with emotion, Imoto." The Gothic said truthfully, her negative disappearing in a snap of fingers.

Sighing, the twin to the Goth sighed gently as she turned towards Naruto, a small frown lingering on her face. "I've improved, you won't be able to score against me again."

"We'll see." Naruto chuckled, only to frown when the bell for the school went off. "I'll see you girls later, me and Mabel got a meeting with the principle." With that said, the two left the twins.

"Sasuko." Sasuki said with a frown, her eyes trailing Mabel as she laughed along with Naruto.

"I know, Sasuki, I know." the twin replayed with a frown of her own, glaring down at the two. "Mabel Evans, what an interesting person."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, back with another chap, the pace is picking back up, so this chapter should be longer this time.**

Inazuma support chp 5

"So," a old man with gray hair, thick gray eyebrows, plum cheeks, and a triangle-shaped nose said as he looked at the two teen standing infront of him. "You must be the new student, Naruto Uzuamki." The old man said as he looked towards the blonde with a smile on his face. "And this must our football team's coach, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could show Naruto around the school, if that's okay." Mabel remarked with a smirk, clapping her hands together infront of her.

The principle smiled at the goalie, his eyes never opening, before he crossed his fingers infront of his face. "Yes, that would be delightful, however when lunch comes, please come back with Mr Uzumaki, a certain someone has something to discuses with you."

Looking to each other in confusion, the two football players nodded before bowing to the principle. "Yes sir." Mabel replied with a smile, looking towards Naruto as she did so.

Excusing themselves, Naruto and Mabel began their tour around the school. "So, where to start?" Mabel asked herself, humming in thought, before she snapped her fingers. "The football meeting area." She said as she grabbed Naruto hand and dragged the unprepared teen with her.

After five minuets of straight running, the two finally arrived at an old building. "This is it, our clubroom, wanna go inside?" Mabel asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

Nodding his head silently, Naruto followed the goalie into the fairy small building, looking at the many posters planted on the walls. "Its nice." the bloned said, walking over a football box. "Well maintained." Picking up one of the balls, Naruto gave it a quick squeeze.

"Yup, the best of the best." Mabel said with a chuckle, giving the blonde a thumbs up. "We also have two changing rooms round the back." The goalie continued as she opened up a back door that led to two different paths.

Naruto nodded as he peered into the club room, a small smile lingering on his face as he looked around.

"So, what do you think, pretty awesome right?" Mabel asked, her fingers twitching in anticipation, with a smile.

"It's nice, a bit old, but it's roomie." The blonde said, running his fingers around the ring of metal around the football container. "I would seem you've modified it some, with posters and all." Naruto chuckled to himself, grabbing a football from the pile. "If you want, I could show you some moves on the field."

"Really, that's awesome." The brunette shouted with a smirk, throwing a thumbs up towards Naruto. "But after, ok, when we have a break." Mabel said in a dishearten fashion, shaking her head in sadness.

Sighing, the blonde allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "Oh, I guess time would be a problem."

Looking from one another, the two left the club room, and continued their tour around the school. They went from room to room, following Naruto's time table, as well as the lunch room, the bathrooms, different training areas, the different pitches, before they finally came to a stop infront of room 2-b, a maths class that the two had together.

"Wow, I can't believe it took us a hour to show every room." The blonde said in surprise, glancing towards Mabel as he spoke. "We haven't even finished either, we've still got to talk to the principle, not to mention I've yet to see the different changing rooms and courts."

Nodding her head, Mabel wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, a large smirk plastered on her face, before she opened up the class room door, allowing everyone to see the two. "Heya, Yukari-sensei, sorry I'm late, I was showing the transfer student around the school." She all but shouted as she pointed at the blonde wrapped in a sidewards hug.

Yukari Tanizaki, a women is her late 20's with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and peach coloured skin, smiled as she waged towards her student. "Welcome, Uzumaki-san, I hope that Mabel-san was welcoming."

Nodding his head, Naruto smiled as he removed the brunette's arm from his shoulder. "It was fine, this school is pretty cool from what I've seen." The blonde said with a smirk, his accent making most of the students blink is surprise.

Smiling at the young teen, the teacher gestured towards the white bored, "Why don't you tell the class about yourself."

Stepping forwards, Naruto picked up some calk and write down his name. "Hello class, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 13 and I love to cook and play football, please look after me." The blonde finished saying, getting a nod from the brown haired teacher.

"As you've already met Mabel-san, please take the set to the right of her." The teens shared a quick high five before getting seated. "So where were me, ah yes, algebra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man that was so hard." Mabel moaned in protest, leaning onto Naruto in a tired fashion.

Said blonde kept the smile on his face as she slowly packed away his new book. "Really?" He asked as he glanced up at the girl, making her pout. "You can borrow my notes if you're unsure."

"Really, great!" Mabel asked with a smirk, pushing off the blonde and giving him a thumbs up. "You know, you're really cook."

A chuckle left the blonde's mouth as he picked up his bag and span around from the desk. "Thanks." He said as he walked past the brunette, earning him a confused glance. "If you don't mind, I saw a load of kitchens stationed in one place earlier, do you mind taking me there?"

Mabel rubbed her chin in thought, glancing out of the window. "Sure, I know the way, I'll so you." She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand, like earlier, and dragged him with her once again, surprising the student's in the class.

The two made it down the stair and across the field in no time at all, barely scrapping 5 minutes. The place they came to was 4 stories high, designed as a traditional Japanese house, there was also Golden Dragon's lingered around the front entrance, with 2 people stationed at the entrance with chef hats on.

"Awesome." Naruto whispered as he slipped off his blue jacket, revealing a white sleeveless T-shirt hidden underneath. "You wouldn't mind if I go see whose inside?" The blonde asked the brunette, getting a smirk in return.

"Sure, I don't mind, but you have promise to practice with me after." Mabel remarked with a smirk, throwing a thumbs up to the blonde. "I wanna see that awesome shot again."

Nodding his head, the blonde waved to Mabel as he walked up to the entrance of the huge kitchen. Walking up to the two guards, Naruto smiled slightly as he bowed his head slightly towards them.

The two stood there slightly as they stared at the blonde, looking down at him with emotionless eyes, before moving to their left, allowing Naruto to walk into the huge kitchen.

Eyes wide, Naruto stepped into the large building, the sight of well polished side boards and cooking equipment excited the blonde. The main room looked several times bigger on the inside than the outside, having over 30 kitchen stations with top grade equipment. "Fancy." Naruto whispered to himself, looking at the many, apon many, awards lingering on the walls of the entrance. "Hmm, Alice Nakiri, what an interesting name."

"You think so?" A voice spoke from behind the blonde, a soft yet teasing tone. Turning around, Naruto saw a girl around his age with snow white hair and ruby coloured eyes. The girl stood a few inches smaller than the blonde, 5 foot 1, and had a figure one would not expect from a 13 year old, a fair C-cup chest and curves in the right places, she was dressed in a white cooking coat and trousers.

However, what Naruto's attention was the boy standing behind her. Standing a inch taller than the blonde, 5'6, the dark haired boy looked to be the same age of the two. He had some very odd traits, long, unkempt brownish black hair and bangs that framed his face and hung just above his chin and his red eyes which had bags around them.

"I also think so, milady." The boy said in a monotone voice, a lack of emotion present in his tone made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Moa, don't agree with him, Ryo!" The white hair girl lectured with a pout, gaining no reaction from the now identified boy, before she turned towards Naruto with a smirk. "My name is Alice Nakiri, by the way, and this is my friend, Ryo Kurokiba, say hello Ryo." She continued, her mood taking on a slight command, yet playful, tone.

"Hi..." The dark haired teen remarked as he shuffled two metal balls in his hands, his mood not changing for a single second.

Naruto didn't change from his cheerful persona as he smiled towards the two, his bright blue eyes shinning slightly. . "Naurto Uzumaki, its a pleasure."

"Hm, Naruto Uzumaki, never heard of you." The girl remarked as he leaned forwards, scanning the blonde for any sign of weakness, or deception. Finding none, the girl smirked, she was interested by the fact that the blonde wasn't intimated by her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Uzumaki-kun."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto tilted his head to the left while bring a finger up to his chin. "Well, I'm 13, and I love to cook. My mother was Japanese, and my dad was English, they meet on holiday, and had me, in Germany." the blonde revealed, getting a look of slight surprise from Alice. "I have many versions of meal, Ramen is my favourite, and I work at Ichiraku Ramen."

Alice, hearing that he worked at a ramen stand, chuckled at the new information, finding it interesting and funny at the same time. "You can only cook Ramen?"

"No, like I said, I have recreated many dishes." Naruto repeated, smiling without fault. "I could show you, but I have a friend waiting on me." the blonde said before Eshaku bowing and turning to leave.

However, before he could leave, Alice moved infront of him, stopping him on his path. "I'm sure you friend could wait for a little bit, I want to see what you can do."

Hearing the challenge, the blonde narrowed his eyes, matching Alice's challenging smirk. "Tell you what, I'll cook one dish, and you'll make one, and Ryo will taste test. The winner gets one wish, anything they want."

Alice's smirk grew into a flew blown grin as she moved towards a full cooking station, with another one stationed next to it. "Okay, but under one condition." the white haired girl said with a smirk. "It has to be done in under one hour."

"Fine by me." Naruto said as he tightened his scarf before moving to the open station. "Ready?"

Alice smirked back as she readied herself, her eagerness getting the better of her. "Ready!"

Just as that word left Alice's mouth, Naruto moved at lightening speed. Grabbing 10 g of butter and 1 dessert-spoon of olive oil, the blonde melted the butter and olive oil in the pan before grabbing 2 medium onions and cutting them up in lightening speed until they were little. Throwing them in the pan, the teen set a timer of 10 minuets and moved on to crushing garlic, tomatoes, and peppers.

Whilst doing this, Naruto showed skill by being able to chop up chorizo sausage, each cut into rounds and place on a pan wher they were lightly fired, alongside 50 g of bayonne ham, which he lightly sauteed in a little amount of butter.

Having done with the meat, the blonde Stirred everything around, then seasoned with salt, pepper, and basil. Hearing a beep, the blonde put the crushed ingredients in the pan before putting in 20 minuets on the timer. Moving on, he started to beat some eggs thoroughly before pouring them into a pan and, using a wooden spoon, stirred.

Glancing over to the side, Naruto caught sight of Alice cutting up peppers, throwing them into a large pan that contained several other spices and sliced sweet onions. "interesting, Spanish Fried Peppers and Onion."

A beep later, Naruto took off in a fast, lifting off the pan from the heat, seeing as the mixture had started to thicken and the eggs were almost cooked, before he stirred it.

Finally coming to a short end of 45 minuets, the blonde place his meal on his dish, taking 15 minuets to make his dish look perfect.

"Stop." A monotone call from Ryo made both Alice and Naruto smirk, each having finished their dish atleast 5 minuets before hand.

Gesturing to Alice, the white haired teen smirk before placing the plate infront of Ryo, who looked down at the dish indifferently. Picking up a knife and fork, the dark hair male dug in slowly. "Good." Ryo remarked without a hint of emotion, not in the slightest effecting Alice's confidence.

Moving past the girl's dish, the black haired teen looked down onto the blonde's dish. "This is?"

Naruto smiled as he lessoned his scarf, his narrowed eyes becoming calm. "This dish is called Piperade, it's a typical Basque dish prepared with onion, green peppers, and tomatoes sautéd and flavoured with red Espelette pepper."

Nodding, Ryo picked up his knife and fork, fresh not to disturb the taste. Picking up as much as he could. As soon as he placed the food into his mouth, flavours exposed like a volcano, making Ryo's eyes widen slightly in surprise, before they turned back to normal. "Good."

Blinking in confusion, the blonde turned to Alice, who showed no outward emotion. "So, who won?"

"Alice." Ryo remarked, making Naruto frown, as he stood up from his seat. "The dish you made was good, but lacked finesse, while Alice should great amount both in her meal."

"Fair enough, so what is your wish." Naruto asked as he turned towards Alice, making the white haired teen smirk.

"Well, how about..." Before she could finish, Mabel burst into the room, a panic'd look on her face.

"Naruto, come quick, we need one more player to come and play against royal." Mabel shouted while dragging the blonde out of the room, smirking as she did so. "Hey, speed up, we need to go!"

Naruto nodded towards Alice as he turned towards Mabel before running off with the brunette. "So, Royal you say?" Naruto asked, grabbing the uniform that his friend threw towards him.

"Yeah, if we don't win, we're getting shut down!" Mabel remarked, no hint of worry in her voice, as she continued to run along side the blonde. Soon enough the two came to a halt infront of a group of students, each wearing the Raimon football team's uniform, light yellow t-shirts, with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue shorts.

However, the team was now bigger, have 10 players now. The new arrivals were also from that Naruto's previous class, all but one that is.

The only female, apart from Mabel, was a slender girl with aquamarine hair tied into a long ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover her left eye. She stood at 5 foot 2 and had a toned body, fit like an athlete, which the uniform she wore showed off well. Natomi Swift, a 13 year old, and previous member of the track and field team.

To her left was also a newly joined member, standing at 5'6, Jim wraith was a fair skinned 15 year old who had thick, long, pale purple hair that obscured his eyes, making him look like a ghost. This new student was an unknown to Naruto, as he was a year older than the rest of the team.

The final person was a fairly short teen wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap. The teen had light skin, round black eyes and an orange nose, and stood at 5 foot exactly. Naruto didn't know this but, the teen's name was Maxwell "Max" Carson, and he was also a member of his class.

Waving to the group, Mabel jumped up slightly as she pointed to Naruto. "Hey guys, I got our final member, he's awesome!" the brunette shouted, making the group turn towards the blonde.

"Him?" Kevin asked in his regular aggressive tone. "The new kid, right?" He said as he walked infront of Naruto, getting into his personal space.

"That's correct, name's Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." The blonde introduced himself, holding a hand out for the pink hair teen.

Glancing down, Kevin frowned as he grasped the offering hand, giving a quick shake, before he let go. "Kevin Dragonfly, call me Kevin." the taller teen said as he turned around, ignoring Naruto's smirk.

Natomi, seeing as she knew everyone but the blonde, smiled lightly as she walked up to the blonde, offering her hand as greetings. "Hi, Names Natomi Swift, you can call me Natomi, if you like." the light blue haired girl greeted, her smile becoming bigger when Naruto shook her hand.

"Naruto, nice to meet you, Natomi-chan." The blonde smirked gently, getting a slight blush from the runner, before he let go. "So tell me, Natomi-chan, have you been playing football long?"

"To be honest, I've never actually played a game of football." Chuckling slightly, the girl shrugged slightly as she tilted her head. "but from some practice, I know I'm going to enjoy this."

Nodding his head, Naruto smirked as he heard the roaring of a large vehicle driving into the open parking, picking up both dust and gravel. A large green sign, with a red kanji of "royal" was posted in the middle of it, was plastered on the side of the long train like truck.

Coming to a stop, the massive transport let off steam that surrounded around the bus, before twenty students wearing royal uniforms rushed out, a football at foot, with a red carpet flowing out with them. Keeping their stances, the new arrivals allowed a group of students out from behind them, the Royal academy football teen.

The first to walk out was the captain of the teen, she was a young girl around 13 wearing a red cape, blue and grey goggles, and had brown hair is braided and tied. Jade Sharp, a girl with small breast, b-cup and best, and a thin waist, and dressed in the classic Royal academy uniform, a green t-shirt with crimson streaks on sleeves and red team mark, fitted along with brown shorts, white socks and purple cleats.

The only other female teen of the bunch, a girl with waist-length light cyan hair, tan skin and has a gray eye-patch covering her right eye, covering one of her Persimmon coloured eyes. The left forwards of the team, Daisy Samford stood at the average height for a girl of her age, standing around 5'3, and had slightly above average sizes, having C cup breasts and slightly thin waist, and toned legs.

The other members were all male, each having unique feature, but only one being slightly being notable, that being Joseph King, the best goal keeper in the whole of Japan. The teen had long, spiky, brown hair that was swept to the right side except for the bangs (which sometimes cover his right eye), pale skin and blue eyes. He also sports two tattoo-like markings under his eyes. He was wearing a orange, long-sleeved jacket with dark brown streaks, white team mark and green shirt under it fitted along with dark brown shorts, purple gloves, dark purple socks and purple cleats.

The group walked into the field, silently led by their captain, before they stopped infront of the mostly nervous Raimon team.

"I'm the Raimon junior soccer club captain, my name is Mabel Evans, thanks for asking us to play this exhibition game." the brunette confronted the team captain, holding a smile while giving a had to shake.

Ignoring the outstretched hand, Jade looked around the Raimon, skipping over everyone who wasn't of her interest- meaning everyone- before she glanced back to Mabel. "This is a new field for us, do you mind if we warm up a little first?"

Not faulting, Mabel continued to smile towards the captain. "Sure, go right ahead."

Smirking slightly, Jade and the other moved to the field, taking their usual 2-3-2-3 formation, before Jade and Daisy kicked off. With amazing speed and skill, the group showed their advances in football, kicking it up and down the field with amazing accuracy.

Jade, seeing that the captain wasn't intimidated, smirked as she snapped her fingers, signalling for her team to execute. In fast motion, the team defence pasted it towards Davi, who in turn pasted chip crossed it towards Jade. With amazing strength, the braided girl blasted the ball at Mabel.

"Captain!"

Mabel, seeing the shot, threw her hands infront of her, blocking the simple shot, but not before the ball span for several seconds. Dropping the ball, Mabel opened her hands, showing black markings and steam, before smirking. "I'm so pumped up! Come on, lets go guys! Let's show them how our trainings gone."

"But captain, we're not..." Jack whispered, shaking nervously as he took several steps back. "I need to go to the bathroom!" the large teen suddenly took off sprinting, faster than his body should be able to go at.

"Wait, Jack!" Mable shouted towards the retreating teen, a look of shock covering her face as she watched him disappear in the distance.

"Uh oh, What now, Evans. Even with him, you only have ten players, you need an eleventh." Jade suddenly spoke, getting the attention of the team and it's captain.

"Funny, when I gain the ability of invisibility." Naruto said with a smirk, all but his top changed to the Raimon's football outfit. Lifting off his top, the blonde allowed his extremely well toned chest to come on display. "I believe I'm their eleventh player." he said as he slipped on a number 13th shirt. "Lets see what you got, eh."

Narrowing her eyes, Jade looked the new arrival down, from what she had seen, he had muscle that was toned to perfection, a build much like an athlete swimmer, packed with strength. A build like that was not something someone could just get, the only way to gain that was from years of bloody training.

"You still don't have eleven players here." A teen long, pale dusty rose hair and red-orange eyes said, coming to the side of Jade. "It's not like it would make a deference though."

Chuckling, Naruto wrapped his famous scarf around his neck, his eyes taking a slight glint. "Oh, you think you are good?" the blonde challenged, grabbing the ball that Mark dropped, before throwing it up and kicking it.

Before anyone could question the action, the ball blasted towards the goalie, Joseph king, with shocking force. Seeing the shot though, King went to group it, only for his instincts to act up at the sight of the ball. Jumping up, King came down then punches the ground with his right hand, upon landing he created a wall of shock waves to deflect the ball.

Shocked by the move, the royal team was shocked to see the ball blast _through_ the shock wall and into the back of the net. "Well, that was easy." Naruto voice echo'd through the field, making the royal teens frown. "So, still think your going to win, because it would be 1 to 0 right now."

Several glare shot towards the blonde, none effecting him, while the others looked on in interest. Jade narrowed her eyes in calculation as she looked at the new arrival, she knew that he wasn't Axel Blaze, but that didn't stop her from being interested by the blonde.

"You still have a strong kick, Naruto-kun." Looking towards the left, Jade saw Daisy walking up towards the new blonde. "I thought you were giving up on football after what happened to your mum and dad." the gray haired teen ask, an unusual amount of concern in her voice.

Naruto smiled gently as he hugged the clay haired teen which she return, much to the shock of her team-mate. "It's been to long, Daisy-chan." The blonde whispered to the girl, smiling lightly before letting go.

"Mmmm, you jerk, you haven't text'd me since last month." The girl pouted, poking Naruto in his stomach, before huffing. "I swear, you can be such a pain sometimes." Daisy joked, a small smile lingering on her face.

"Okay, we're ready!" A sudden shout echo'd in the field, making Naruto turn around with a smirk.

"You took your sweet time, Mabel-chan." Naruto remarked, a smirk on his lips as he walked up to his new captain. "I hope your ready, because they're going to be blasting shots." The blonde said as he connected his fist with her's.

"Oh, yeah!" The enthusiastic goalie shouted as she wrapped her arms around Naruto before jumping up and down, squishing her breasts against him, much to the anger and jealousy of Daisy.

Without noticing, the clay haired teen glared at the goalie on the opponents' team, her hands turning white from her grip. "Whore." Daisy whispered under her breath, with only Jade hearing it.

Shaking her head, Jade walked towards the centre of the pitch and, with a smirk, looked the goalie down before turning back around leaving. "Miss Sharp, the coin toss."

Glancing back, Jade smirked with narrowed eyes, excitement washed over being.

"Let them have it."


End file.
